Bokkun Clan
Clan Overall Description and History After one of the sub branches of the Moeagaru clan spread out in their quest for power and reign over the shinobi they found a tribe of Senju clansmen and woman along the outskirts of Konohagakure in the north region of the Land of Fire. The samurai proceeded to viciously killed every man and child leaving only the woman which were rapped brutally and forced to conceive their children which brought on a new breed of clan in 175 AN named Bookun named after the wooden training blade. The tribe was enslaved and brought back into Toragakure no Sato to bring greater power to the samurai. This gave them a higher edge and became a normal thing for the Senju clan to be inside of the Tiger Empire until 199 AN when a group of Senju slaves tried to escape and brought down many Moeagaru clansmen but they tracked all but one down which made his way to Konoagakure no Sato telling the Hokage of the news and what the Moeagaru clan was doing to their clan. This prompted a assault on Toragakure no Sato in which they had not been did not expect. The village almost was destroyed when the shinobi attacked but the samurai was quickly reinforced by the Chogakure no Sato of the Butterfly Empire and drove the shinobi back into their lands. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair: Black/Grey *Dark blue/Black *White skin Personality traits *Hot headed *Calm *Collective *Observant *Intelligent Strengths *Exceptional Kenjutsu *Superior Fuijutsu *Good Ninjutsu *Above average Taijutsu Weaknesses *Below average Genjutsu *Terrible Genjutsu *Bad Summoning *Inferior Sensory Abilities *Abnormal speed *Fuinjutsu *Mastery of Kenjutsu *Blacksmithing Kekkei Genkai: *[http://narurp.wikia.com/wiki/Fuin_no_Mokuzai Fuin no Mokuzai] This Kekkei Genkai has been mutated from the mixture of the Moeagaru clan and Senju clan and in result the combination had became deadly and efficient against its enemies. The user can manifest and kind of wooden branch, tree, roots from any part of their bodies by use of the seal that lays forever marked upon the inside of their chest. The technique making them able to wrap their opponents in a tangled mess of roots this kekkei genkai can also be used to evade attacks and travel great distances quicker by expelling large tree trunks to push the user higher and higher than catch them selves be repeating the process. Clan Abilities: *[http://narurp.wikia.com/wiki/Fuin_no_Mokuzai Fuin no Mokuzai] Rank: A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Wood_Dragon_Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique] Rank: A *[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Root_Cage Wood Release: Root Cage] Rank: C *[http://narurp.wikia.com/wiki/Kenjutsu:_Shotgun_destruction Kenjutsu: Shotgun destruction] Rank: D Clan Achievements * The Bokkun clan had not many achievements through the years hence the product of an enslaved Senju tribe but they fight furiously to destroy the shinobi. Recent Clan History * The clan had been in many battles against the shinobi and samurai, Ko Bokkun leads the effort in west with many camps around the Land of Fire and Land of Earth. Family Tree ''Elders'' Kazuki Moeagaru Sakiko Senju Tadao Moeagaru Yasuko Senju ''Children'' Yukiko Bokkun Goro Bokkun Harumi Bokkun Kiyoshi Bokkun ''Grandchildren'' Kenshin Bokkun Izumi Bokkun Junko Bokkun Ko Bokkun Extra's [Not Requied]